Misadventures of the Mind
by m8camper9
Summary: My mind is weird. Yours might be too, but here's my Teen Titan Head-canon with the 141 and 935 in support during tough times.
1. Describing my mind

**Describing my mind**

I have a very disturbed mind, be warned. Now this is the nice side of my mind, where the sun shines on Slade's dead body hanging next to Makarov's. But there is a dark side, and it will show sooner or later. I will be releasing this and chapter one together, and it's not going to contain much…just me meeting the Titans…err…being there at the formation… But let's talk about the universe!

It's basically Jump City, with the 141 stationed 10 miles to the North, Der Riese (Non-zombie) to the east about 5 miles. Weird basement portal leads to Minecraft. And yes, I do have my own room in the Tower and a personal vehicle. It's an old army bike with a Thompson strapped to the handlebar.

Yes, Slade does die, for realizes.

Yes, it is of my own hand.

No, Terra will not survive.

Yes, everyone will be seriously injured at one point or another.

Yes, the Apprentice does happen.

No, I do not get probed.

Yes, Slade does nearly kill everyone every encounter.

Yes, Raven's past does come back to haunt her.

Yes, Beast Boy's does as well.

Yes, Betrothed happens.

Yes, pretty much everything happens

No, I do not eat pie. Ever. End of story.

Yes, I do enforce the idea of BBxRae

No, I do not enforce RobxStar

Yes, there is occasional profanity, mostly during AN

If you're wondering what the point of this was, it's to lay down a basis so that people don't go reviewing about their confusion about why stuff does(n't) happen. I am a firm believer in staying canon-ish. Most of the stuff is the same. If I seem a bit Mary-sueish to you, well too bad. Deal with it or GTFO. This is my mental canon, in which things are different. Like it, don't. Review. No flame, otherwise I'm sending you to Der Riese.


	2. The beginning

_AN:__ I know, the title is kinda cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything better._

_**Every story has a beginning and an end ~Benn Down**_

**The Beginning**

Pizza. Warm, cheesy, meaty pizza. The three meat was definitely my favorite, and always brings back memories of the beginning. Of that first, fateful evening, in which my life, along with that of five others would change forever. It had started with a quiet, high-pitched whistle, not dissimilar to the sound you hear before a bomb drops. Only this time that I heard it, the volume increased, and as I craned my neck to look out over the street, I watched as long, almost neon green bolt of light slammed into the street below. Thankful for my military background, and for my friend Edward's latest compact prototype, I pulled out his DG-1 model, a compact two-shot tesla gun, and made my way down to the scene of the crash.

Standing in front of the crater, billowing out green smoke, I pointed the DG1 at the dark shape I saw in the middle of the cloud. As the smoke cleared, I saw it was a teenager. Her long, reddish hair flowed over her purple and black body suit, accented by a small silver frame around her face. She appeared to have handcuffs on, but that was not at all what I was staring at. Her eyes were glowing a bright green color, and when she opened her mouth to speak, it was not in any language I'd ever heard.

"Slak vorne bor nat. Slak vor! Ud gord shuks ver ror!" she bellowed, seeming to glare at the croud angrily. My only response to her violent tongue-lashing was to tighten the grip on my weapon. I turned my head to see somebody point a camera at her face. "NO!" I cried, reaching for the camera. Too late, as it seemed, for the camera went off and the flash temporarily blinded, and most certainly enraged, the young woman. When the effects subsided, she started swinging with her bound hands. I put away the DG-1, for fear of damage, and started feeling around in my pockets for my lock-pick. Turning back for a second, I saw her smash a car out of the way. "Damn, she's strong." I muttered while fumbling with the devices in the small leather packet.

Finally getting the tools out, I cautiously approached the teenager, wary of her strength and apparent anger. "Hey, calm down a bit." were the only words to roll off of my tongue as I slowly stepped forwards. She had by this time turned to face me, and started talking to me in her strange language. All I could guess was that she was telling me to back off or bite it. I held up the tools, walked close enough, and inserted them into the lock on the strange handcuffs. After a bit of work, the heavy metal pieces clattered to the ground. She looked down at her wrists and rubbed them, wary of me. She looked up, right at me.

Then grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a fairly long kiss. Now, I'll admit, she was good looking, and who in their right mind would pull back from a chance like this? Now, I didn't press my luck either. But when she broke it off, she immediately said "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." And then she took off, flying into the sky. I just sat there on the ground, thinking to myself "What in the holy hell just happened?"

I heard footsteps, light and silent, but footsteps all the same, and then a silent swoosh as if someone wearing a cape has jumped up and was landing. The slight thud behind me was enough to confirm that fact. Looking over my right shoulder, I saw the illustrious Robin, from Gotham city, standing there.

"What happened here?" he asked. At once I reiterated all that I knew.

"I saw the crash, ran up, saw it was a- you'll never believe this- teenage girl, she went berserk, I unlocked some sort of handcuffs, she kisses me, warns me to back off, then flys away. And here I am, talking to you thinking 'What just happened'."

Robin just stared silently at me, then surveyed the area. "She sure does pack a punch."

"You're telling me."

Hearing a rapid footstep behind us, we turned around to see a green teenager in a black body suit with a purple stripe down the center.

"Ex-Doom patrol member Beast Boy, sir. How may I- Wowsers! You're Robin, aren't you?" He was stuck staring straight at Robin's mask.

"Uhh, that's kind of freaking me out." Robin said. His expression was not that of an amused person. In fact, it was the opposite.

"Ok, sir." He turned around, and our eyes all flickered to the hooded figure stepping out of a side street.

"YO! Who's messing up my neighborhood?"

After telling my short experience for about the third time, we were joined by a slightly creepy girl named Raven, who was covered up in a purple cape. Looking at everybody else, I decided to break the awkward silence that had been going on for about 3 minutes.

"Anybody got an idea as to find that girl?" I asked. They all just shook their heads in the negative. Sighing, I suggested that we start looking, otherwise she might just completely ruin the city. Everyone agreed, and ran off.


	3. The beginning, Part II

_AN:__ Sorry for the chapter, and if my character seems a bit Mary-Sue, but remember; this story is my head-canon. It's my imaginary universe you're delving into here…don't expect too much out of me, it's only my second fic._

_**This…this is only the beginning… ~Unknown Soldier, Verruckt**_

**The Beginning, II**

"Split up, we need to find her!" Robin commanded us. Like I wasn't going to listen, it was Robin! He could kick your ass six ways to Sunday! Well, not to sound like a douche, I could hold my own against him. That's beside the point! He sent Beast Boy to the south end, Raven to the west end, the hooded teen to the north end, and me to the east end. He would check the center. I had found a couple of old radios that worked, and we checked in frequently.

"Check in." I barked out over the radio. Military backgrounds have their uses, one of them being that you develop a very commanding voice, and they listen without thinking.

"Negative." came Beast Boy's slightly annoying voice.

"Negative." came the booming voice of the hooded teenager

"Negative." came the emotionless voice of Raven

"Negative, you got anything?" came Robin's still commanding voice.

"Nothing here. I'm about to go check the movie store. I'll contact you if I-"A sudden crash resounded from the front entrance of the store "-Get over here now!" I barked into the radio before slipping it into my belt. Pulling out a Sig Sauer P226, the one reliable weapon in my arsenal, I peeked into the store before stepping in, gun up, sweeping back and forth. The counter was at the back of the store, so I began to make my way there. I could hear the constant munching of those little snacks they keep at the counter, and stepped up to hide behind a shelf. Peeking around, I could see the girl standing at the counter, devouring everything there.

Stepping out from behind the shelf, Sig in hand, I couldn't resist. "Ya know, I prefer pizza to popcorn, but who's to judge?"

She whirled around, eyes and hands glowing green. "I warned you to leave me alone."

"Like that's gonna happen. You fight me, kiss me, and then fly off! I'd like some answers, preferably before the others get here. Like, why the heck were you wearing handcuffs? What, did you bust out of prison?"

"No, I was taken away from my home." She replied, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Wow. That has to suck. Being ripped away from all you know and love isn't something to be taken lightly." Putting my hand on her shoulder, I looked straight into her eyes and said "I know how it feels, too."

"You…do?"

"Yes. I was kidnapped from my home in Berlin, Germany. By the time I got away, I was here in Jump City. I wandered around until I ran into someone I recognized from Germany. During a trip to Breslau, I met a guy named Edward. He had found some work and told me they were still hiring. Today was my fifth day working there, but then this happened."

Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped while staring at the doorway. Turning around, I saw another alien standing in the doorway. He looked like a tall, blue-ish lizard-man.

"Hand over the girl, or face annihilation."

Holstering my pistol and pulling out the DG-1, I remarked "You ready for a fight, girl?"

"Most certainly!"

At this time, we had been surrounded by these aliens. I raised my DG-1, and said "You have no idea what you've just unleashed." Raising the weapon, I aimed straight for one of their chests, and pulled the trigger, and a bolt of pure lightning burst out of the end of the gun and linked onto five aliens in total.

"Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" I screamed to high heavens as I let loose another burst of 115-charged electricity into the crowd.

"Please, how are you able to harness the electricity?" the alien girl asked?

"Well, my job at 935 Industries was weapon tester, and as a bonus, I got to keep one weapon of my choosing. This thing is compact…ish…and deadly. Has a low magazine though, two shots and I gotta reload," I elaborated, reloading the DG-1 "It's a small price to pay for being able to do this."

Hearing footsteps near the door, I spun around and aimed the gun at the doorway, only to see Robin and Beast Boy standing there.

"What is that thing?" Beast Boy gawked.

"I'll explain later…"

"Fair enough." Robin remarked.

By this time, Raven and the hooded guy had shown up.

"Dude, can you please take off that _gottverdammt_ hood?" I said angrily. "Can I at least get a name?"

Whirling around irritatedly, he pulled his hood back, revealing that half of his face was mechanical. "Happy!? I had an accident, and now I'm a monster! A cyborg!"

"Well, that settles what to call you, Cyborg."

It was at that moment that the lizardman overlord decided to make his presence known to the population, beaming himself into a massive hologram. And then he proceeded to make the classic interference monologue. I swear, I can never stand those things. When he had finished, we all stood there, unsure what to do.

"This is all your fault!" The alien yelled at me.

"My fault!? You have no clue how hard it is to find ammo for this thing, and I wasted two shots on your sorry ass! "

While we argued, Beast Boy and Cyborg started to argue about who dragged who into this.

"_**QUIET!**_"

We all shut up and turned to stare at Raven.

"Hi."

"Listen, we're going to get nowhere by arguing! We need to figure out a plan to get up there." I'll admit, Robin had a good point.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?"

"I can teleport us up there." Raven put forth.

"Well, better than nothing."


	4. The beginning, Part III

_AN:__ Woo for knocking out two chapters in one night! This wraps up the beginning, just BTW. _

_**We kick the butt! ~Starfire**_

**The Beginning, Part III**

Dark matter is no happy business. Especially being cloaked in it for a full minute. You can't see anything, you can't feel anything but the choking darkness enveloping you, threatening to choke you out. I was relieved when we stepped out into the alien ship. Raising my DG-1, I swept left and right, making absolutely sure that we were clear.

"We need to shut down that device!" Robin remarked

"Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious" went forth my sarcastic reply.

"Enough! We have to find the bridge, otherwise this city is a pile of dust." Ah, it never fails to amuse me how emotionless Raven's voice was. Pretty funny if you asked me.

"Halt!"

Glaring at the alien, Cyborg said "Well, that was fast. Any bright ideas?"

"Bright? Depends." I said, raising my DG-1. I had no need to do so, as Beast Boy ran past me as a bull, and knocked the alien flat on his feet.

"Well alright. Works for me" Personally, I found Cyborg to be one of my favorites. Easygoing sometimes, serious at others. Never failed to make me grin.

"Please, can we not locate the source of the weapon?" the girl's as of current, timid yet still bubbly, voice echoed out from behind me.

"She's got a point. Get moving!" I sprinted forward to the nearest door, kicking it open.

It's no easy matter, finding an alien king on his spaceship, trying to stop his destructo-gun. Especially when you're only 16 years old. Then you have to wonder if your life is on the right track, that this is what you want to do.

"Ah, to hell with it." I muttered, raising my DG-1 to the consoles in the main room on the alien ship. I fired, electrocuting the five aliens gathered at the right side consoles. Shifting my aim, I took out the other five on the left consoles. "Takes too long to fight 'em all off…"

Pulling out my Sig Sauer, I aimed it at lizardman-king's face. I watched as the others ran to try and stop the destructo-gun-lazer-thingy. I'm just gonna call it a lazer, ok?

"You'll never stop the lazer! Never!" he screamed at me.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think it's time you learn my motto." I remarked, pulling out an M67 Fragmentation Grenade.

"What's that?"

"_**WHEN IN DOUBT, FRAG OUT!"**_ I screamed, hurling a frag at what looked like flight controls. Apparently I'm good at guessing alien flight controls, because when it explodes, we crashed into the ocean, just as more lizardmen arrived.

"Well, that shall be a problem." The alien girl said to no one in particular.

"Damn straight." I raised my DG-1 to the incoming group, only to find it out of ammo. "Well, guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way." I said, pulling out a 12-inch long Bowie Knife.

Leaping straight at them, we fought until weak, and then there was one. The lizardman king.

"Lord Trogar conquers all!" He screamed at us. I stood next to Raven, who was supporting Beast Boy.

There was a strange warping sound, and a blue light appeared briefly behind Trogar, before he fell to the ground.

"I'm only gonna say this once," Cyborg told us, his arm formed into some sort of cannon. "Booyah!"

"So, are we done here?" Raven inquired.

"I guess we are, Raven."

Standing on the small island in the bay with the others, I looked out at the sunset over the skyline of Jump City, wondering what this day would bring.

Robin, standing behind me, was handing out communicators to the others. I heard footsteps next to me, and Starfire, that was her name, sat down next to me.

"Is everything alright, Alec?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about living arrangements. Those lizardmen alien dudes ripped up my apartment."

"You're kinda funny." Raven remarked after one of Beast Boy's jokes.

"You think I'm funny? I got all kinds of jokes!" He replied.

Robin walked up behind me, saying "We've decided to stick together. As a team. We're gonna need a base, and this island seems perfect."

Music to my ears, I jumped up, excitedly.

"_Count me in."_


	5. Settling In

_AN:__ I am not a patient person…_

_**Time is a precious thing. Never waste it. ~Willy Wonka**_

**Settling in**

I'm not a patient person at all. So it was with much annoyance that I argued over the phone with my friend Edward at 935 Industries, my special ammunition supplier.

"Gottverdammt Edward! Ich ausdrücklich darum gebeten, dass du mich senden 100 Wunderwaffe Patronen sofort! Wenn ich nicht bekommen, sie innerhalb von zwei Tagen, dann bin ich zu Maxis sprechen! Und glauben Sie mir ... Maxis ist nicht schön, wenn er unglücklich ist - ich muss gehen. Holen Sie mir die Tesla-Lampen!"

Looking up from my desk, where I had just slammed my phone down on the receiver, I saw Starfire standing in my doorway.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just can't get my ammo. I need more tesla bulbs for the Wunderwaffe. Otherwise, it won't work." Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was only 8am. "I'm gonna go make something to eat." I declared, brushing past Starfire. I will admit, she had enough happiness for everyone, including Raven. I didn't have to look to know that Star was following me. She was the kind of person who would see what was wrong when you were screaming at something.

Finally making it into the main room, unsurprisingly, I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Robin working on crime stuff on the computers, and Raven having a cup of herbal tea while reading her book. Everyone seemed content, so I started cooking breakfast. Having set bacon on the skillet, I heard Robin to my right crack the eggs, and Cyborg behind me start the waffle iron. When I get into cooking, I'm good at tuning out others, but this time I actually heard Beast Boy's complaint about being a vegetarian. Knowing Cyborg, I'd have to make a lot. Robin was pretty smart about Cyborg's eating habits too, as I saw him out of the corner of my eye take the last egg out of what had been a full carton.

"Food's done. BB, I got your breakfast done too, knowing you." I announced. Everyone sat down, and when we finished, the girls and Beast Boy got the dished, considering we had cooked. Walking into the armory, I wondered what weapon I should take to the range today. My hand shifted from the Ballista, to the M8A1, to the DSR 50, to even the War Machine. Eventually I settled on a Ballista with Iron Sights.

Walking out to the range, I loaded the rifle, slid the bolt forward and down, and slipped my finger around the trigger. Looking carefully down the iron sights, I focused on trying to get the target from 200 yards away. Aiming slightly up and to the right, I slowed down my breathing and then fired. Perfect bulls-eye. After repeating this multiply times, I decided to do something else. Asking Robin to come help me out with this, since he had nothing to do, we grabbed a riot shield and claymores. Having him angle the riot shield upwards, I tried to plant claymores in front of them, only for the mines to fly across the landscape and hit dirt.

"I never even thought that would work." Robin remarked.

"Me either!" I replied.

Putting it all away, I sat down in my chair and started reading my own book, Raven sitting halfway across the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing video games, and Robin was back to fiddling with his equipment. Putting the book down, I looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "How about some Zombies on Black Ops?" I suggested.

Popping out their usual game, Space Racers 2, they put in Black Ops, and we all settled down onto the couch for 30 rounds on Call of the Dead. Beast Boy got some good weapons, Cyborg got the Scavenger, and I got the V-R11. Once our game concluded, we went about our business for the rest of the day. I settled into my room and started working on making _**(**__** watch?v=F_JiMah2o5A**__**). **_Slowly, after about 5 hours of imagining, drawing, thinking, and all sorts of stuff, I started planning out on how to make this into a custom zombie map for World At War. Writing down my plans, I fell back on my bead, 9 at night, falling asleep quickly.


	6. Who sent you?

_AN:__ Time to fight crime! WOO!_

_**When there's trouble, you know who to call! ~Teen Titans intro**_

**Who sent you?**

"It's amazing that there haven't been many criminals recently." I remarked, tearing into my slice of three meat.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Raven remarked.

"Quit being so pessimistic, girl. Ya gotta loosen up a bit. It's a good thing that there's been no criminals around here, otherwise we'd be working our butts off fighting." Cyborg plainly pointed out. And he was right. For the past week and a half, we had just been relaxing and training. I was thankful for this, but apparently, someone was either eager for a fight, or she was just being paranoid.

Sighing, I added "You've probably just jinxed us, Raven. Next thing ya know there's gonna be a couple of criminals who jump out into the street and start fighting us." Lo and behold, three criminals just jumped right out into plain sight.

"Aw come on!" Beast Boy complained. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Cram it, lazy. Let's go rip them a new one." I snapped back at him, jumping off the balcony, landing somewhat softly. Bringing up the Agathan Reaper (PaP SCAR-H), I asked what is probably the most cliché question in existence.

"Who are you?"

The bald kid in the green jumpsuit snappily, and rudely, replied "Wouldn't you like to know, scuzzmuncher." before jumping out of the way of the guy who I could only call Mammoth. Dolphin diving out of the way, I landed in front of a pink haired girl in a jester-style suit. "Aw shit." Was about all I had to say before I got launched back by a pink beam of energy. Landing in a heap against the wall, I raised the Agarthan Reaper and launched a hail of laser-bullets at the one in the jumpsuit. Tricky little bastard put up a force field.

"You may be able to block me out…but can you block the others?" I inquired, leaping out of the way of a sonic blast and a hail of Starbolts. I caught the look on their faces as the flurry of incoming fire presented itself to their faces. It was priceless. What I would have done for a camera. Looking around, I saw that the huge guy had spotted me, and was running towards me.

"Not today, big guy." I said, leaping out of the way. He smashed right into a dumpster, toppling over into it. Looking over, I saw Cyborg about to get hacked. Pulling out my Mauser C96, I aimed over his shoulder, and shot the bugger off. He landed and got back up, his suit apparently bulletproof.

"Yo, Cy! Watch your ass out there, I'm not your babysitter!" I screamed. He nodded in the affirmative, and it was at that time that they had decided that they were bored, because they backed off.

"Okay, I am SO inventing a weapon that can pierce anything." I declared. "Let's head back, don't wanna be out here any longer than I have to."

Sitting in my inventing corner, I was fiddling with my Agarthan Reaper and its ammunition. Deciding to test it, I aimed at a solid cement block I had left outside. The round blew it to smithereens.

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! _Sighing heavily, I walked out of my room and into Ops.

And was promptly launched out the front window by a burst of purple energy. I hit two small buttons on my outfit, causing flaps to appear between my arms and legs, and turn me into a flying squirrel. I glided all the way until about 3 blocks from 935 Industries. Storming furiously up to the front desk, I demanded to see Richtofen. Being shown to his office, people took a step back from me. I was furious, and when I arrived at his office, it was noticeable.

"Edward ihr wehleidig Häufchen Wertlosigkeit! Wir verloren den Turm, alles nur, weil Sie die Tesla Glühlampen pünktlich liefern fehlgeschlagen! Wenn ich nicht Ihre sofortige Hilfe in die Rückeroberung des Turms, dann werde ich annehmen, dass Sie Ihren Kopf auf einer Platte wird als ein netter Ersatz dienen!" I screamed in my native language.

"Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, ununpentium zu bekommen ist? Es dauert Monate, und Sie gehen durch, wie es auf den Bäumen wächst! Nun, es tut nicht, Dummkopf!" came his frantic reply.

"Es ist mir egal, Edward! Sie sind mir zu helfen, meine Heimat zurückfordern!" I yelled at him.

"Wenn Sie helfen wollen, dann ist es zu helfen, dass Sie bekommen werde!" He yelled, lunging at me and driving a blueish syringe into my neck, shoving down the plunger. "Now, if you do not mind, I have work to attend to." He said coldly.

"What the hell did you inject me with!?" I yelled, rubbing my neck gingerly.

"Ask Sam." He said, gesturing at a little girl in the corner.

She skipped over, and whispered a few words in my ear that told me all I needed to know about my new abilities.

"What kinda music do these Titans listen too anyways!?" Gizmo yelled, ripping all of Beast Boy's music off of the shelves, labeling it as either "crud", "junk", or "snot". Mammoth tilted the entire fridge into his mouth, and Jinx stepped out of the hallway, wearing one of Robin's belts.

"It's the only fashionable thing around here." She stated plainly.

"Hey, do you guys hear that groaning?" Mammoth asked the others.

"Probably your stomach again. Go eat something." Gizmo replied.

"I'm acutally full, what is that sound?" Mammoth stated, shocking the others.

At that time, a zombie in a large mechanical suit breached the window and stared at the others. It looked back and forth, before being blasted out the window by Jinx.

"I don't know what that thing was, but it scared me beyond belief." She said, shakily.

"It was one of my Panzar Soldats."

They all spun around to see a teenager standing there.

He was no more than sixteen years of age, but his hair was pure white. One of his eyes were blue, the other green. He only stood at about 5'4", and was normally built. He was dressed in Black/blue headphones, a blue scarf, a purple vest over a white shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and black combat boots. His cold eyes gleamed with menace, and he screamed at them immediately.

"_**Hol mir ihre Seelen!"**_

At that moment, almost a hundred zombies breached every entrance to the room, swarming the group of three. The zombies stopped at about two feet away, and moved to let the teenager in.

"My name is Alec Damon, and as you must know, you have breached into the home of me and my friends. I have only one question." I stated plainly.

Grabbing the apparent leader by her throat, I asked in my demonic tone

"_**Who sent you?"**_

"Slade."

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" They all disappeared in one way or another. The other Titans appeared in the room, gaping at the zombies standing around.

"Order, arms." I bellowed at the zombies. They instantly dropped their arms to their sides and stood still. "I seem to have developed a control over the _untoten_." I calmly stated.

"We can see that." Robin said, visibly shaking. "Dude, your eyes are red. Like, deep red."

Sighing, I checked a mirror. They were a deep, crimson red. Looking at them, I realized that they reflected my anger, as they turned back.

"Dude, who ordered the attack?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade." I replied

"**Who is Slade?"**


	7. Training Day

_AN: I forgot to mention that Richtofen is the one from Origins, the young one._

"**All we do is training!" ~Tucker**

**Training Day**

"Alright, this training course was **NOT** easy to make, so, for the love of God, do not break it." I instructed as the others nodded. My ice blue eyes were especially unfriendly today. This was the fourth time in a week we had to get a new course. I was tired of calling my friend Edward, he was tired of calling the contractors, and the contractors were just plain tired. My 115-infused steel rapier was slipped into my belt, a rather powerful weapon, despite its looks. It had a tesla bulb in the handle, able to discharge multiple small bursts to anyone impaled by the shaft of the weapon.

When I said not to break the course, I meant by that to not completely ruin it. The course is mostly self-rebuilding, but when you rip one of the turrets out by the wiring and toss it through a beam shortly followed by a wave of dirt, that pretty much ruins it. I ran the course too, usually first, so that it actually worked. The only time I used my undead comrades was when I was sick, or we were getting overwhelmed. Or if I haven't yet had my coffee. During the past two months we had been fighting, enough villains had discovered this, and had circulated this fact, so everybody pretty much timed it so that I was putting my glass away when the alarms went off.

Speak of the devil liquid, I put down my warm mug and pulled on my fingerless leather gloves. I looked up and saw Odin in the distance, his heavy metal feet walking slowly towards the battlefield. Thor was much closer, the ground barely shimmering when his feet touched deck. Freya actually shook my coffee mug, which worried me.

"Hey Beast Boy, keep an eye on my coffee." I told the short green guy standing next to me.

"Got it." He replied sharply, knowing that when it came to me and coffee, I was like a US Marine. Never mess with my coffee if you want to live. Lord knows that the element had given me the strength, stamina, and mobility to rip you to shreds before you could get too far away. And this course was no match for me.

Standing near the beginning of the course, I unsheathed the Rift, my rapier. I looked up and noticed Odin's foot above me, lights off.

"Shit." I dove out of the way, and just barely made it. The timer had started, so I dashed forward, slashing and stabbing at about 90% of the things in my path, not even stopping to think. I slammed into one of the turrets, and it pointed at me. I quickly forced a zombie up to block the first few shots, rolled out of the way, and stabbed Rift into the barrel of the turret, unleashing an electrical shock to disable it. The rest of the course was absolutely no challenge for me, and when I crossed the finish line, I sheathed Rift, grabbed the Mauser on the ground, aimed up, and shot Freya's foot. The timer sounded, and my time was frozen at 3:43. I had rigged it so that the course only ended when you were inside one of the robots. This known to the other titans, I let them at it, with a warning that if you broke something, it was going in your room. And I could imagine that having a giant hunk of dirty scrap metal in your room was going to be very unpleasant.

Robin started running through the course. He dived out of Thor's way just as the giant metal foot slammed into the mud. He hurled one of his birdarangs at the turrets, causing them to explode in a chain reaction. Getting past the slamming doors was not pleasant for him, as he ruined a good suit in the process. He dolphin dived and slid under them. It was raining and blowing wind out here just to make it more miserable. I was adamant about training today, and I watched as he tossed some of his freeze discs at a couple of targets. When he got up into Freya's head the timer sounder, and his time was 3:52.

"Close man. Real close." I remarked as he walked past. I sat there and watched the others slog through the course, doing minimal damage. Watching on, my coffee in hand, I looked around cautiously, expecting someone to break in and attack. Nothing of the sort happened, and the evening slipped along peacefully, me challenging BB and Cy to a game of Zombies on Moon. I survived the longest, going pistols only with the M1911 and Zap guns. The uneventful evening slipped into a deep sleep. I was grateful for the rest, but I had some things to retrieve first before I could go to bed. Pulling out Rift, I opened a hole that allowed me to slip into the actual dimension of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.


End file.
